bestfriend or boyfriend?
by kuro-hanahime1028
Summary: Author : hai kembali lagi bersama sayaaa ..hohoho Read it welllll 0o0 'kazune kujo' panggil seseorang 'apa' jawab anak yang di panggil Kazune itu 'kau kazune kan? Ya aku Elizabeth yn anak baru..aku di suruh ibu guru ke meja mu apakah benar' Tanya yn ' kau tau nama ku kazune dan kau harus ke meja ku..kau lihatkan? Aku duduk di mana' jawab kazune ketus 'ya.. kalau begitu per
1. Chapter 1

Best friend or boyfriend?

Author : hai kembali lagi bersama sayaaa ..hohoho

Read it welllll ^^

0o0

'kazune kujo!' panggil seseorang

'apa?' jawab anak yang di panggil Kazune itu

'kau kazune kan? Ya aku Elizabeth yn anak baru..aku di suruh ibu guru ke meja mu apakah benar?' Tanya yn

' kau tau nama ku kazune dan kau harus ke meja ku..kau lihatkan? Aku duduk di mana?' jawab kazune ketus

'ya.. kalau begitu permisi yaa' jawab yn

'sungguh bawel sekali' gumam kazune

0o0

'hei kau anak baru ya? Wahhhh kenalkan! Aku kariin' ujar seseorang anak perempuan yang berambut blonde

'kau terlalu ramah Karin jika ia jahat bagaimana?' Tanya kazune ketus dan dingin

Yn hanya melirik kazune.. apa maksudnya?!

0o0

Yn berjalan kesana kemari bersama Karin dan kazune tetapi kazune tidak terlalu sering.

Entah kazune sangat aneh padanya tidak seperti kazune dan Karin

Yn berasa sangat mengenal sikap dingin dan ketus seperti itu.. apa lagi rambut kuning dan kulit putihnya.

Siapa sebenarnya kazune itu? Apakah ia pernah mengenal kazune?

Jika pernah kapan?

Lamunan yn di buyarkan oleh kazune

'hei bodoh makan sakit loh.' Ujar kazune suaranya tidak sedingin biasanya

'aku kenyang..'ujar yn

'kau makan apa? Dari pagi kau tidak makan apa apa..'ujar kazune

'aku emamng belum makan tapi aku sangat kenyang tau ' jawab yn

'dasar anak bandel' ujar kazune

Yn mlanjutkan lamunannya.. sekali lagi kazune membuyarkan lamunanya

Tiba tiba ada makanan di tusuk garpu di depan mulut yn siapa yang melakukan seperti ini? Oh kazune rupanya..

'aammmmmmmmmmm!' ujar yn tidak jelas

'aku tidaak akan menurunkan tangan ku sampai kau membuka mulut mu dan makan,lagi pila kau bicara aapa? Aaammmm? Apa itu? Bahasa dewa mana?' ujar kazune

Akhirnya dengan sangat terpaksa yn membuka mulutnya dan makan.

'karin kok tidak datang datang ya? Katanya dia akan menyusul..'ujar kazune

'entahlah..tadi Karin dating tiba tiba dia berbalik' ujar yn

'mengapa kau tidak memanggilnya bodoh?!' Tanya kazune

' bagaimana mau memanggil jika kau menutupi mulut ku dengan makanan?..emangnya tadi aku bicara apa? Aku bilang..karin! tapi kau mempersulit keadaan' ujar yn

'ini salah mu kau tidak bilang' ujar kazune

' bagaimana mau memanggil jika kau menutupi mulut ku dengan makanan ?' Tanya yn

'Tapi ini adalah salah mu' ujar kazune

'ini salah mu' ujar Karin

'kau yang salah' ujar kazune

'ini salah mu' ujar Karin

'kau yang salah' ujar kazune

'ini salah mu' ujar Karin

'kau yang salah' ujar kazune

Mereka berdebat terus menerus seperti anak gila ya begitulah mereka

0o0

Mereka kembali ke kelas ..

Hendak mmenyapa Karin..

Tapi meja Karin kosong.. ga ada tas Karin..

'Karin kemana? Apakah ia pulang? Jika ia pulang mengapa ia tidak memeberitahu kazune/yn?' gumam kazune dan yn


	2. Chapter 2

Chap 2

Author : hey guys! Chap 1nya gimana? Wkwk bacalh lanjutannya ^^

0o0

Yn 1 kamar asrama sama Karin..

Karin ga pulang juga.. kemana Karin?

Yn memutuskan buat nelfon Karin

'halo? Bisa bicara dengan Karin?' ujar yn

'ya ini saya sendiri..ini siapa ya?' jawab Karin

'ini yn Karin.. karin kamu kemana aja? Tadi aku sama kazune nyariin kamu' ujar yn

Tiba tiba telfon mati

Karin kenapa?

0o0

Yn mutusin buat nelfon kazune

'kazune' ujar yn

'yn apakah kau sudah mencoba menelfon Karin? Telfon ku d reject nih..'ujar kazune

'ya tadi sudah diangkat..alku Tanya dia kemana..malah mati telfonnya sepertinya di matiin' jawab yn

'huh,hari ini Karin aneh sekali ya..'ujar kazune

'ini karna enggak aku tidak bisa memanggil karin' ujar yn

'dasar idiot! Ini salah mu ! kau tidak berbiacara kepadaku' ujar kazune

Tiba tiba pulsa yn habis.

0o0

Yn melihat Karin tidak seperti biasanya Karin langsung menghindar dari yn

'karin!' teriak kazune yang mash membawa tasnya

'apa?' jawab Karin

'kemarilah kau!' ujar kazune sambil menarik tangan Karin

'apa?' ujar Karin

'jelaskan ada apa denan dirimu di depan kami berdua' ujar kazune

' aku tidak apa apa..aku hanya ingin mencari teman baru..apakah tidak boleh?'jawab Karin

'paling tidak kau harus menerangkannya kepada kami' ujar kazune

'sudahkan? Sekarang sudah..jadi aku bisa pergi.'jawab Karin lalu pergi

0o0

Hari hari hanya di lewati dengan rasa kekuatiran yn dan kazune terhadap Karin..

Tidak mungkin hanya karna hal sebodoh itu..karin pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua

'yn sudahlah tak lah dipikirkan lagi..' ujar kazune

'bagai mana tidak? Karin teman pertama ku tiba tiba ia hilang begitu saja seperti anak yang membenci diriku' ujar yn

'ia tidak mungkin membencimu' ujar kazune

'apakah sebelumnya pernah terjadi hal seperti ini? Tidak kan?' ujar yn

'ya memang tidak..'ijar kazune

'iyu sedah jelas kazune..ia membenci ku..' ujar yn

'jangan salah sangka dulu'jawab kazune lalu pergi meninggalkan yn

0o0

Setelah berhari hari akhirnya Karin mau kembali bersama mereka

'yn!' panggil Karin dengan seenyum yang amat ramah

'apa?' jawab yn

'maafkan aku ya kemarin..aku tidak bermaksud..aku hanyaa..'ujar Karin

'tidak apaa apa..yang penting sekarang kau sudah kembali.'jawab yn

'mengapa engkau kembali?bukankah asikan mereka? Membahas shopping,cowo tampan..' ujat kazune tiba tiba

'tidak perlu membahas,di kelompok kita kan ada kazune yang tampan' ujar Karin sambil tertawa

0o0

Baru diketauhi oleh mereka berdua (yn dan kazune)ternyata mereka saling mengenal saat kecil..

Mereka bahkan sekarang lebih dekat dari pada kazune dan Karin

'kazune ingatkah kau dulu saat memetik buah manga di dekat rumahku?'tanya yn

'ohh aku jelas mengingatnya..waktu itu mamamu galak sekali..'jawab kazune

' manga di tanam 4 tahun tiap musim panen mangganya habis.'jawab yn

Karin pergi lagi..

Kemana Karin?


	3. Chapter 3

Chap 3

Author : mungkinn chap 3 ini lebih bermanfaat.

:D

0o0

'karin? Karinn ' panggilan panggilan dari kazune dan yn selalu dating buat Karin..

Lagi lagi Karin ada di kelompok mereka..

'bisa bisanya si Karin ga tau malu banget sahabatan dari kecil Cuma di bayar pake ginian..' ujar kazune sangat keras sampe Karin noleh

'kazune!' tegur yn

'kenapa? Udah seharusnya kok kaya gtu..'ujar kazune

0o0

Temen temen Karin yang sekarang : Rin,Himey,Himeka,Putri

'bukannya kamu udah laama temenan ama mereka rin?' Tanya Himey

'iyasih..tapi aku tuh kesel sama yn..'jawab Karin

'kenapa?yn kan baik..'timpal Rin

'baik apanya? Lu emang pada ga liat dia ngambil kazune?' Tanya Karin

'ngambil? Kazune kan tetep jadi temen lu..' timpal Himey

'kalian ga ngerti ya?' Tanya Karin

'sebagai sahabat atau yang lain rin?' Tanya Rin

'yah…begitulah..'jawab Karin

0o0

Seperti biasanya kazune ama yn ketawa ketawa berdua..

Karin Cuma ngeliatin (pandangan envy9author : ada yang envy nih yeeee :b,Karin : diam kau! #gebukgebukan))

'tenang aja yn Himey udah ada tugas kok..' ujar Rin

'tapi ga bahayain mereka berdua kan?' Tanya Karin

' ga lah!' jawab Putri.

0o0

Di madding rame banget..

'ada apaan ya Kaz?' Tanya yn

'ga tau juga nih..'jawab kazune

Mereka berdua samperin madding.

Ada pengumuman ternyata

Seraya perayaan hari valentine yang berkisar sekitar 10 hari lagi..

Lembaga osis ingin membuat acara besar besaran..

Persiapkan terlebih dahulu ntar 1 hari sebelu,m valentine. Kalian bisa mengirimkan surat ke orang yang kalian suka atau coklat atau bunga, mungkin dari antara kalian ada yang takut jika ketauan…

Kalian hanya perlu menuliskan apa yang ingin kalian sampaikan (yg pasti jangan nembak yah) tanpa dan untuk siapa dan tidak usah menliskan dari siapa ^^

'aneh aneh aja..'ujar kazune

'hemm..gw ksi siapa? Ga ah.. ga ikutan..' jawab yn

0o0

Hari hari berlalu seperti biasa sampai akhirnya hari hari yang di tunggu..

Hari valentine..

Himey ketua osis berjalan menyusuri kelas kelas..

Tiba di kelas Karin,kazune,dan yn

'untuk Vionny' teriak himey

'untuk yn..' teriak himey

'untuk kazune..' teriak himey

'untuk kaito' teriak himey

'untuk…eh udah..ga ada lagi..' teeriak himey

0o0

Karin menatap perlahan lahan apa reaksi kazune saat melihat surat yang ia buat.

Apa kazune bakal tau bahwa ini dari Karin?

0o0

'buka dongg..'ujar yn

'lu dulu gih..' ujar kazune

Akhirnya yn membuka..

Siapa yang kasi dia surat? Apa isinya?


	4. Chapter 4

Chap 4

Author : gimana cerita ke 3nya? Moga moga bagus deh ^^

Chap 4 juga moga" bagus ^^

0o0

Yn buka pelan pelan surat itu..

Isi surat :

If I should dream a million dreams,

If each one my lonely heart redeems,

And each dream a dream of you,

And all the thing that lovers do.

Love,

Your secret fans (:

'gantian kamuu' ujar yn

Kazune buka suratnya pelan pelan

Isi surat :

I wrote your name

in the sky

but the wind blew it away.

I wrote you name

In the band

But the waves washed it away

I wrote your name

In my heart

And forever it will stay

'dari siapa ya?' gumam yn

'ga tau juga..kalo di kasti tau..ngapain repot rept? Ngasi aja langsung' jawab kazune

'kan malu' jawab yn

0o0

'siapa ya yang kasi kazune?' Tanya yn

'kazune! Yn!' teriak Rin

'ada apaaan Rin?' jawab yn

'karin! Masuk rumah sakit! Jantungnya kambuh!' teriak Rin

0o0

'jantung Karin harus ada yang donorin..ga ada pendonor yang cocok'ujar sang dokter.

Rin,himey,putri,kazune ga ada yang cocok.

'coba saya dok' ujar yn

0o0

'kalian berdua saudara ya?' Tanya dokter

'eng? Enggak kok dok..' jwab yn

'jantungnya cocok sekali..' ujar dokter

0o0

'yn..lu ga boleh donorin jantung lu buat Karin..' ujar kazune

'dia temen gw kazunee..' jawab yn

'trus? Harus? Nanti gw bakal di temenin siapa?' Tanya kazune

'karin." Jawab yn enteng

0o0

Yn sekarang udah ga ada.

Jantungnya yn sekarang udah ada di Karin.

Yn udah tau kalo yg kirimin dia surat itu kazune.

Kazune sama Karin gajadian. Kazune ama Karin tetep temen selama lamanya.

0o0

Thhx for read all ^^


End file.
